A Bit Lust In A Jealousy
by fnineteenth
Summary: "Kalau sakit, maka memohon ampunlah padaku Baekkie..." Chanbaek fanfic. yaoi. oneshoot.


**A Bit Lust In A Jealousy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inget moment Chanbaek di elyxion yang pas Chanyeol melototin Baekhyun setelah melihat Baekhyun megang tangan salah satu dancer tepat di depan matanya? Nah ini terinspirasi dari moment itu wkwkwk... Rada telat sii tapi yaudahlah wqwq. Btw ini fy nulisnya duet sama salah satu reader kesayangan hewhew so happy reading :)  
.

.

.

.

.  
Pepatah bilang, tak akan ada asap kalau tak ada apinya. Baekhyun bukannya tak mengerti akan hal itu. Masalahnya adalah, Baekhyun tidak tahu api seperti apa yang sudah ia ciptakan hingga dirinya seolah dapat melihat kepulan asap imaginer keluar dari lubang hidung, telinga juga atas kepala kekasihnya kini. Tidak, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa benar ia sudah menciptakan api tersebut? Meski begitu, tak ada bentuk perlawanan sedikitpun yang ia tunjukkan atas apa yang kini tengah kekasihnya lakukan pada dirinya.

"Sakiit Chan" cicitnya mengiba setelah satu lagi tamparan di pipi pantatnya ia dapatkan. Perih dan panas karena bila Baekhyun tak salah hitung, itu sudah yang kesepuluh kali. Situasinya adalah, si tinggi Chanyeol itu benar-benar tak melakukan apapun selain mendiaminya dan menarik paksa dirinya tepat di detik pertama konser mereka resmi berakhir. Membawa masuk dirinya pada salah satu rest room yang tersedia, mengunci pintu dari dalam lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam pangkuan dengan posisi anak itu tertelungkup di atas kedua pahanya.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, memamerkan seringai penuh ejekan. Mata bulat hitamnya tampak senang kala melihat manik mata Baekhyun yang berair juga bibir tipisnya yang bergetar takut. "Kalau begitu, memohon ampunlah padaku" gumaman rendahnya terdengar berbahaya dan dengan itu ia mengubah dengan mudahnya posisi si mungil Baekhyun hingga anak itu kini sudah berlutut di bawahnya, dengan parasnya yang manis tepat berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Chanyeol.

Cengiran nakal Chanyeol tentu berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun yang mendadak gelisah. Sepasang sipit sabitnya tak berhenti bergerak resah, sebisa mungkin berusaha mencari direksi lain untuk ia pandang selain sesuatu yang sepertinya mulai menggembung di antara paha kekasih tingginya itu. Pun paras manis merah padamnya yang ia palingkan mengundang satu kekehan geli dari si dominan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir tipis gemetarnya kala Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh padanya juga berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Kau tau mauku kan? Suck it, Baekkie"

Baekhyun yang memang sudah gemetar, malah memilih mencari bahaya lainnya dengan memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap tepat pada manik kelam si kekasih tersayang. Memancing rasa penasaran Chanyeol akan apa yang ingin dilakukan si mungilnya itu.

"Aㅡ aku tidak mau" taunya ia memang sedang menambah bahaya bagi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya cepat-cepat ia palingkan lagi membuat Chanyeol mendecak tak percaya.

"Tidak mau hm?"

"Aㅡ aku tidak mengerti apapun Chan!" Baekhyun mendesis tajam, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu marah hingga melakukan semua ini padaku, juga ingin menghukumku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi perlahan kembali merendah, menyenangkan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu makin usil menggodanya dengan mencuri satu kecupan kilat di rahang bawahnya lengkap dengan gigitan kecil nakal yang berbuah rengekan dari si mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa dengan kelakuanmu di panggung hm?" Chanyeol berbisik dan Baekhyun sudah memutar otak mencoba mengingat apa pasal tingkahnya di panggung yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya itu dan mendengus kemudian saat ia sepertinya sudah menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga Chan aku hanya menyalaminya!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut tapi Chanyeol mana mau mengerti, malah kembali menepuk sekali lagi pipi pantat yang lebih mungil.

Chanyeol terkekeh menyebalkan atas rengekan kecil kekasihnya yang sempurna ia tangkap dengan telinga lebarnya itu. "Kan sudah kubilang memohon ampunlah padaku" ia berujar angkuh dan Baekhyun tentu sudah siap dengan penolakan tapi Chanyeol selalu lebih cepat menepis dengan gelengan kepalanya yang tegas. "Kau tau aku tak suka penjelasan terlebih penolakan". Baekhyun mendengus, "aku lelah" kepalanya ia dongakkan, memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan dan Chanyeol memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat "kau menolak? Ingin aku menghukummu lebih?" dagunya Chanyeol apit dan tanpa Baekhyun duga-duga lelaki itu sudah mencumbu bibir tipisnya ganas. Mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke pangkuannya kembali, tangan besarnya mulai bergerilya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga "nghh" desahan kecil Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi alunan favorit Chanyeol mulai terdengar lirih.

Lalu apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun lalukan selain pasrah menerima segala perbuatan si tinggi Park Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil berkuasa atas seluruh tubuhnya. Sipit indahnya terpejam, pasang lengan rampingnya pun sudah menggelayut manja melilit leher yang lebih tinggi. Dengan jemari lentik yang menjambak rambut belakang chanyeol demi menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mulai merambati tubuhnya. Membuatnya meliuk, dengan napas yang terengah engah ditengah ciuman panas chanyeol yang kian menuntut.

"O-oh Chanhh pleasee .." Baekhyun menggumam, terdengar memohon dan Chanyeol tersenyum remeh di belakang. "Kenapa? kau mau apa hmm sayang? katakan" Chanyeol menatap wajah sayu itu dengan seringai di bibir tebalnya "bukankah kau bilang lelah tadi ?" Baekhyun mencebik lucu "kau menggodaku" dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak meraup lagi bibir mungil yang selalu menjadi candunya itu. "Memohonlah padaku baby, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?". Lalu Baekhyun yang masih terengah, ragu mendongak menatap tepat di bulat kelam manik mata chanyeol "a- aku ingin..." bibir kecilnya bergetar, tak bisa dijelaskan lagi sudah semerah apa dua belah tembam pipinya itu menyadari Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu yang menguasai matanya. "A- aku ingiin..." kaos kebesarannya Baekhyun pilin pilin, "aku ingin pup sialan!" lalu memberi satu pukulan main main di dada bidang Chanyeol "menyebakan sekali! Aku susah payah menahan sakit perut sejak di panggung, dan kau malah menyuruhku menghisap penis panjang jelekmu itu huh?!" Baekhyun mendengus, cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh chanyeol dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang dihentak. "Sana urus saja sendiri dengan sabun! Dasar nafsuan!". Chanyeol menghela, meringis frustasi melirik kejantanannya yang benar-benar menggembung di bawah sana "Baekhyuuunnnnn..." 

Fin. 

Hoiya besok senin loh :) semangat yaaaa wkwk

Fy.


End file.
